Perfect Words and a Mother's Doubts
by Thekk
Summary: A ShikaTema twoshot about the first 24 hours of their daughter's life. Shikamaru struggles to find the perfect first words to give to her, and Temari struggles with doubts about raising a daughter.
1. Perfect Words

_I want the first words I say to you, my child, to be the most perfect words I've ever spoken._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura absentmindedly wiped the beads of sweat from her brow with her left hand, whilst her right hand and most of her focus was concentrated on healing the shattered bones of Shikamaru's hand.

"I've seen worse, and healed it too. Just give me a minute,"

Shikamaru didn't answer, his eyes were concentrated on the tiny newborn being held in her mother's arms. He winced slightly as Sakura rearranged the bone fragments as if they were puzzle pieces, but still continued to stare at his new daughter.

"There we go, all fixed. I'll leave you three alone for awhile," Sakura told the couple as she left the room to clean herself up.

"Well, Crybaby?" Temari sniffled out. "You've been staring at her for awhile now. At the rate you're going, she's gonna' say her first words to you before you say your first words to her,"

As if on cue, the baby gazed up at her father, onyx eyes taking in his features in great detail. Already she showed signs of great intelligence like her parents.

"Sunashika-chan, welcome to the world. And welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, it's our home. Soon you'll meet Naruto, he's our Hokage, and he leads us. His wife Sakura helped bring you into the world. She's also married to Sasuke, he's the head of the ANBU Black Ops,"

"And your Uncle Chouji is out in the waiting room. He's not really your uncle, but he's my best friend and just like a brother to me. And then you'll meet your Aunt Ino, she's another close friend of mine and soon to be Uncle Chouji's wife, even if he hasn't asked her yet,"

Sunashika blinked once in silent understanding, then her eyelids fell heavy and she closed them for the night. Her baby lips were oh-so-slightly curved up in the sweetest baby smile.

"Sunashika-chan? Don't I get a say in what her name should be?" Temari playfully whispered to her husband.

He just nodded and she just barely caught a glance of his hands lowering down to his sides.

And she also just caught the sight of his hands in his signature thinking pose.

So that's why he stared so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Here's part one of a two-shot ShikaTema baby thing. This one's Shikamaru centric, so look forward to the next one being Temari centric.

Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. A Mother's Doubts

-1_A/N: Here's part two, enjoy!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"This is where you sleep, Sunashika-chan. Sleep well," Shikamaru told his daughter, born barely a day before. Temari covered the newborn with a light blanket and fell back into her husband's arms.

"Shikamaru, I don't know if I can do this,"

"Do what?" Her husband asked as he stroked Temari's hand gently.

"_This,_" she emphasized. "I mean, yesterday I had a baby. And now…today I brought home my daughter,"

"And you're worried that since you're not as 'girly' as most mothers, you won't be able to raise a daughter?" He guessed.

"That's part of it. The other part is that I don't know how to deal with girls. I grew up with Kankuro and Gaara, and helped to raise them, and I never had the kunoichi training that Konoha gives to it's young girls. I…I just want to raise her right," Temari confessed as small beads of tears began to form at the base of her eyes.

"As long as a child grows up happy, strong, and healthy, there's no real wrong way to do it, ya know?" He assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"But…"

"But nothing. You hardly grew up with a mother, and you turned out to be the most amazing woman I know. Imagine how Sunashika will grow up with your influence. She'll make both of us, and all of Konoha proud someday,"

Temari turned to face her husband, looking up with a smile cracking her lips.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_For every new mother, there is nothing more terrifying than the Mother's Doubts._


End file.
